The Soul of a Warrior
by Violet-the-Hero
Summary: Several months after the defeat of the Kishin Asura, things have finally begun to return to slight normality in the lives of the weapons, meisters, and teachers. However, after the DWMA receives a tip that suggests a new enemy on the horizon, Maka Albarn and the rest of her team will be face with yet another challenge. One that will truly test the souls of these new warriors.
1. Prolouge

The bright grinning moon hung in the sky, seemingly chuckling at the world that spread around him as dark blood dripped from his mouth and almost seemed to dissolve into the air as soon as it passed his lips.

Below him, a large city, set virtually in the middle of an empty desert stood. Around its borders the land was horribly crumbled and the rim no longer perfectly fit the rest of the desert puzzle. It appeared like the city itself had been pried from the land only to have an attempt at placing it within its hole again. The city itself was also in ruins in many areas and even in the glowing, if not creepy light of the moon, workers worked diligently in order to try and repair this battle worn town.

At the center of the rubble and wrecked settlement, a large building stood. It too was badly wounded from whatever force -natural or not- had left its mark here. Even so, it's black, white, and red form could still be dimly distinguished as having three giant skulls at different areas of the building with red spikes protruding through them and slightly sliced giant candles in other areas.

Presently inside of this large building up in one of the higher floors, a man with shoulder length, tomato red hair and a black suit like outfit stood in front of a large mirror as he sighed and slid to the ground.

The room around seemed to be outside due to its wide expanse of space and clouds floating above, almost as if it had been plucked from the sunny desert itself. However, a gaping hole at the side of one of the walls suggested otherwise as it lead to the darkness outside.

Giving another sigh he slightly turned his head back to the mirror, an image could now be seen reflected in it even though there would have been nothing there except for the man for the mirror to reflect.

The image still appeared however and it was quite an enigma due to it's tall, mostly black figure appearing to be made up of tattered cloth, the only standing out piece of it being an almost cartoonish skull mask where a face would be.

"Hey! Ya called?" the masked mirror creature asked in an equally cartoony voice.

"Yes Lord Death, it's just I've been thinking recently…." the red haired man said.

Death tilted his head, and much of his body, at an almost 90 degree angle, "And what would you be thinkin about Spirit?"

"Just about Medusa….It just bothers me for some reason that sicne Soul and my darling Maka didn't take Medusa's soul after killing her could there be a chance of that bitch returning?" he said, finally voicing the concern that he had had since the battle had ended and he had learned of the snake witch's defeat.

Giving a large sigh, though his body hardly moved with the motion, two large and equal in cartoon likeness to his mask popped out of Death's body as he put one in the shape of the universal two finger peace sign, "Don'tcha worry 'bout it, little Maka knew what she was doing and it's been several months since the battle with the Kishin. Had she survived in a state to cause harm surely she would have stirred up some sort of trouble by now don'tcha think?" Death said and certainly had he shown his face it would have been giving Spirit a reassuring smile.

Spirit looked up, "Well, I suppose if you think so Lord Death…." he said as he began to get to his feet again, "I apologize for bothering you about this."

"No no, not a problem." Death assured him with a wave of his hand, "Always happy to help."

Spirit turned around as he began walking towards the guillotine shaped arches. "Well, goodnight then Lord Death."

"Spirit before you go, how has Stein been since the battle?" Death called out.

He lifted his head up back towards Death and the mirror, "He's been doing better I suppose, Marie definitely helped wipe some of his madness away but nonetheless it is still there." he said, talking about his old partner had definitely gotten easier in the past months since the dissection obsessed meister had returned to the academy as a teacher but it was still a topic difficult to really talk about.

Death seemed to nod, "That's good. I was actually thinking of permanently restationing Marie here anyways as like she said, Oceania is rather peaceful. It'd be a lot better to have two death scythes here until Death City is back to full strength."

"Alright I'll mention it, anything else sir?"

"Nope, I think that about covers it, night!" the image of Death vanished from the mirror.

Miles away from Death City, or even from the desert it was in. A snake slithered across a dense forest floor, it's red tongue flicking in and out of its mouth as it sented for its next 'prey'.

Finding none at the moment it slithered into the moonlight, the moon here looking quite different than the one the floated above Death City as this moon was that of a white milky disk, one much more familiar to people of the world.

The moon's white light reflected slightly off the snake's black and yellow scales, the yellow coming from its arrow like patterns.

Looking up, bright red eyes looked across the lake stretching out before the snake and it flicked its head up to the sky for a brief moment, the moon was nearing its full.

Bringing head down again, it almost seemed to chuckle to itself.

Do snakes even chuckle?

**-**

**Hello there, well, it's me your friendly author here to ask you what you thought of this first part of the story? I'd love it if you told me and yes this will be my first published fanfic and I will attempt to update regularly. I will do my best to maintain the character's personalities and please give me a hand if you think a character is slightly OOC. Thanks so much for reading and as usual:**

**Soul Eater is owned by : **Atsushi Ōkubo

Warriors is owned by : Erin Hunter


	2. In Which Our Story Truly Begins!

"Are you ready for this Soul?" a girl with light blonde pigtails and a large black over coat asked, seemingly to the red and black scythe she held.

Amazingly enough there was an answer as the face of a boy with spiked white hair and blood red eyes reflected on the blade of the weapon. He smirked at her with sharp teeth, "Really Maka do you even have to ask?" he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes as she spun the blade around in her gloved hands and sprang from her perch on what looked to be the top of a church.

Running across the roof of this, and several other buildings, Maka seemed to be aiming towards a specific goal as she eventually jumped off one of the later buildings and to the ground before, spinning the scythe that was Soul once more. The scene she would have landed into would have been quite dire certainly as a terrified woman was cowering in the corner of two buildings from a creature that could barely be called human.

It had long, stringy black hair which was torn in several areas and eyes that seemed to be nothing more than pitch black voids of hunger which would match the sharp toothed grin the creature had as it examined the woman. On much of it's body it seemed to have large spikes which as they grew got closer and closer to the woman, threatening to impale her.

"Vladimir the Impaler! Your reign of terror ends today! In the name of Lord Death it is my duty as a meister of the DWMA to take your soul!" Maka yelled at the creature which looked up to examine its new possible snack.

After realizing that she would possibly be the easiest kill it would be having that night it completely ignored the other woman and charged directly towards Maka, its thorn like spikes darting from its body in an attempt to kill her.

Expertly, she dodged and avoided the initial charge as she swung Soul down at the Kishin Egg, creating a fairly deep gash in its back though it didn't seem to care as several of its back spikes shot out, cutting her outer arm and thigh in the process while sending her flying backwards.

"Shit." she cursed under her breath as she skidded on her feet to a halt, the new injury on her leg making her fall to a knee and the wound on her arm making holding Soul a much trickier task.

"You okay?" Soul's voice asked as he appeared on the scythe again.

"I'm fine, I've taken worse hits before and some wannabe Dracula isn't going to be the monster to finish me." she said with certainty as she used the hilt of the scythe to spring her out of the way of another spike.

"Sheesh just asking." Soul said before disappearing into the weapon again so that Maka could block the Kishin Egg's attack from stabbing her in the heart.

"And I'm just answering." Maka countered as she again sliced at the creature, now getting a decent hit it as she cut through the only part of it that was not covered in spikes, the stomach.

It gave a loud bellowing screech before it seemed to explode in a black whirlwind which gradually grew smaller and smaller until it dissipated entirely to reveal a small, red, round object that seemed to float in the air.

"Finally." Soul said as the scythe glowed in a blue light before turning into his human form and landing beside Maka.

"What do you mean finally? That was relatively short compared to other times!" Maka complained angrily as Soul walked towards the red object.

"Calm down, I was joking." he laughed as he snatched up the red object in his hand and squished it ever so slightly before slurping it into his mouth. "But un a mo serius pont," he said, his mouth still mostly full before he swallowed the object, the soul, completely, "What about you? It got a few hits on you I saw."

She rubbed one of the cuts on her arm, "Oh this, don't worry, like I said earlier and you know it, I've taken worse hits. Just a bit of bandaging and it'll be like nothing ever happened."

"If you say so." he shrugged, "Anyways, we should be heading back now."

She nodded, "Right. And Soul, that was 99 wasn't it?" Maka asked.

"99 what?" he asked walking closer to her.

"Our 99th soul you idiot." she replied, "We finally did it again."

He raked a hand through his hair, "Shit you're right." he laughed. "Took us a lot longer this time didn't it?"

"It's not a surprise though, we had so much else to deal with. With Medusa and the Kishin, and everything else…" she trailed on.

"But we got through it, that's all that matters and now you can get a chance to make me a Death Scythe for real, unlike last time, still can't believe I ate a cat's soul." he laughed again as he shook his head.

She couldn't help but laugh too, "Me neither, though I was seriously pissed off when it happened at the time."

"Who could blame you especially since Lord Death confiscated all the souls we had earned because of our mistake." Soul smiled, "That isn't going to happen this time though, we've got this Maka."

"We defeated the Kishin and Medusa, how hard could one more witch be?"

* * *

><p>"Mrow.." a cat's voice mewed at Maka as she stood in front of a stove wearing a yellow shirt with a pleated skirt, the same outfit she wore under her coat. "Fish?" the cat asked as it looked up at her, a oversized witch's hat tilting on the purplish fur of its head.<p>

"Give me just another moment Blair." Maka smiled, oddly in a cheery mood as she slipped a piece of lightly cooked fish onto a plate next to the stove. "There you go now be careful it's hot." she warned though Blair dug into it anyways.

Almost immediately the cat turned into a rather showily dressed woman who still screeched out in a cat's voice, "Owww!"

Maka gave an exasperated sigh as she filled a glass of water and slammed it next to Blair who quickly gulped it up before ceasing her wails.

"Listen to me next time." Maka said as she slipped more thoroughly cooked pieces of fish onto plates.

"But it smelt so good!" Blair protested as she tried to take another bite of the fish but Maka hit her hand.

"What did I just say." she said in frustration before she set the plates down on the table. "Soul, dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" his voice yelled back as Soul walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

Blair was already eating her now cooled off fish, back in cat form again as Maka began eating her food as well after blowing on it a bit.

"Fish? Shouldn't we be celebrating? We're almost done with all this stuff Maka." Soul said crossing his arms.

"But we're not done, we still have the witch's soul to collect and Lord Death said that many of the witches are still in hiding right now, many don't want to come out quite yet due to the loss of two of the most powerful witches." Maka answered, referring to Medusa and Arachne of course.

"We defeated Medusa, I just wish that could have counted for something." Soul grumbled.

"It did, it counted for the survival of the world."

"I hate it when you're right." he took a bite of his fish, having a more toned down Blair moment as it burnt his tongue.

As this happened, there was an urgent sounding knocking at their door, "Now who could that be?" Maka said as she stood from her chair and opened the door finding none other than symmetry obsessed black and white haired Death the Kid looking back at her, "Oh, Kid. What do you need?"

"It's my father, he's called a meeting for us.."

"Right now? Isn't it a tad late we're having dinner." Maka said though it was admittedly out of character considering her nature to always follow Death's orders.

"Yes," Kid sighed, "It's about Medusa and that's all I know for now but please hurry, Black*Star and Tsubaki are already there."

Maka's expression grew more serious, "Got it, me and Soul will head there now." she nodded as she looked back, "Soul we need to go now!" she yelled and while Soul seemed about ready to protest he gave it a second thought as he saw Maka's face.

"Looks like we're missing dinner tonight." he said as he set his fork down and ran to the door after Maka who was already heading towards the damaged DWMA after Kid.

* * *

><p>"SKY ABOVE AND SKY BELOW! IT IS I BLACK*STAR!" a boy's loud voice boomed atop one of the guillotine arches as a girl with long black hair stood below.<p>

"Black*Star please get down from there!" she yelled back, sounding almost as if she thought she was bugging him rather than him her.

"Haha!" he laughed but he did jump down, his light blue hair hardly being displaced as he landed beside her. "I can understand how being around such a big shot like me can leave a person overwhelmed." he said.

"Sheesh Black*Star, haven't you gotten over that big head of yours yet?" Soul said as he and Maka walked through the arches over to them, high fiving Black*Star once they got closer.

"A God is what a God is." Black*Star smiled as Maka walked past and over to the other girl.

"Tsubaki, have you guys spoken to Lord Death yet?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki shook her head, "No, we just got here actually." she said, "And as you can see Black*Star barely got down from up there."

Maka nodded her head, "Well, we'd better hurry up then." she and Tsubaki kept walking as Soul and Black*Star followed, arguing briefly about which of them was cooler.

Their arguing didn't stop until they reached the the end of the hall where the large mirror stood. In front of it, Death, who was actually there this time, stood. Along with him was Kid and his two partners, Liz and Patti. And finally, Maka's father Spirit along with the doctor himself Stein.

"Hi~ How are ya'll?!" Death asked almost too cheerfully for someone with a job such as his.

"We're fine Lord Death, we just want to know why you called for us all today. Kid mentioned something about Medusa but…." Maka trailed off, she looked extremely tiny in front of the reaper.

Death sighed as he put a giant white hand to the base of his mask, "Well ya see…..we've received a tip recently from one of our stations in the UK that Medusa may not be dead afterall."

Even Black*Star's resumed chitchatting with Soul ceased as Death said this, Maka seemed to shiver ever so slightly, "But..me and Soul killed her for sure this time. How could she be back!?" she exclaimed before realizing that she had just shouted in the presence of Death. "Sorry sir, but I saw her die, how can she have come back again?"  
>It was Stein who spoke this time, "She pulled the same trick on me and Spirit on the day the academy was first attacked. While it seems like it would have been a challenge for her to pull such a stunt off again it is still a possibility nonetheless." he said calmly while Spirit stayed silent.<p>

"So what do you need us to do?" Soul asked as he stepped up beside Maka.

"I think it's a simple guess, you want us to go investigate in the UK don't you father?" Kid asked as Liz just frowned, not wanting to participate in a long battle again.

Death nodded, "Yes, it may be best to investigate this further as like Stein said, it's always a possibility especially since you didn't take her soul." Maka seemed a bit guilty at this. "And as extra assurance Stein and Spirit will be accompanying you though once you get there you are to split up for a short time."

The meister and weapon teams nodded in understanding.

"Wonderful~ You'll leave first thing tomorrow morning!" Death said.

**Hello there wonderful people who actually read this. Yet another chapter and yes I'm well aware that it was slightly boring yes, but I promise, next chapter we'll be getting to the good stuff, the stuff that makes this story crosssover!**


	3. A New Witch, A New Enemy

Stein had never exactly wanted to be a teacher.

It was a simple fact and one that would have been clearly seen by his students and fellow educators during the early weeks and months of his employment at the DWMA.

However, as the time had passed he almost found himself growing rather fond of his students, however annoying and aggravating they could be at times especially Black*Star. Regardless, all of them had proven to him that they were much more than just a group of immature teens time and time again. Their latest triumph over the Kishin was only one example afterall. It was because of this -and of course his curiosity to discover whether Medusa had truly escaped death again- that he agreed to take up this mission.

So now, here he was, the bustling city of London not horribly far from the city's edges as he, Spirit, and the rest of the weapon/meister duos walked through its streets dressed in slightly more normal clothes as they feigned the appearance of students on an international trip.

One of the students was really playing the part as she looked through guidebooks and scanned through them looking at other landmarks that were mentioned in its pages as her pigtails swung in the slight breeze. Of course Maka would be the one to be getting as much educational information from this visit as possible being the studious child she was and even if she was eager to search for Medusa she was not fully capable of doing so at the moment especially since the witch would have certainly been aware of their presence by a certain spiky blue haired boy who had pretty much announced their arrival to everyone within a hundred mile radius.

Said blue haired boy was currently shouting at the sky his infamous slogan(?) before Soul chucked a rock at him to knock him off the tree branch he had been standing on. This of course caused the two boys to get into a bit of a brawl as Kid watched them in horror as Black*Star's fall had lead him to break what would have been a perfectly symmetrical statue.

"Looks like they're at it again." Stein sighed though he did seem rather amused, if only slightly.

"Well, they got through the plane over here and most of the day without any scuffles." Spirit said as he stood beside Stein and watched them.

"Good point but before we know it it'll be time for them all to split up and after that I doubt they'll have much chances for arguing amongst themselves. Except for maybe with their teammates." Stein said as Maka got into the scuffle and began hitting the boys with her guide book and leaving considerable bruises.

Spirit smiled shaking his head, "Ah my little Maka." he said, "And we'd just have to hope that they won't kill each other by then." he joked.

"Oh I'm sure they won't." Stein said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his soul wavelength.

* * *

><p>Hours later in the near dead of the night Maka and Soul were out roaming on their own this time, searching for the snake witch while the others searched in different locales in the area. Presently, the Scythe meister and her partner were crossing through a suburban area towards a wide shining lake in the distance.<p>

Grant it, while this area may have not seemed like the perfect place for a witch to hanging around, neither had a school for the hunting of witches would have seemed like a very hospitable place for Medusa to have hidden herself away.

Whether it was smart for them to search here or not, Maka and Soul still walked through, the earlier keeping a constant eye on her soul perception in order to keep a lookout on any signs of their enemy or any other dangers as they did so. At the moment there were still none to be found though the constant barking of angry dogs near by didn't help in giving Maka the concentration which she needed for this to be successful.

"Why don't we get closer to the lake?" she suggested as she looked over to Soul, "It'll be a bit quieter there and I'll be able to properly search for Medusa with my soul perception."

He shrugged, "Sure, whatever works for you I guess." he said as Maka nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Then let's get going we're wasting moonlight!" she said as she ran towards the shores of the lake and it's surroundings. One they reached the hill above it though she found herself pausing just so that she could take in the scenery. "Woah, it's actually pretty nice close up…"

Soul didn't seem to care very much, "Well, I guess so if you like these sort of things." he said as he adjusted his black coat.

"You just don't know how to take in any kind of sights." Maka countered before allowing herself to calm down so she could focus.

He was about to say something but decided it best not to, his head was still hurting from his last Maka-chop after all.

No sooner did Maka begin to focus did her eyes pop wide open, "This doesn't make any sense, I'm sensing a witch but it's not Medusa's…" she said as she jumped up. "Soul transform now."

He said nothing as he did what he was told and just in time too because as Maka caught him what almost seemed like large tiger claws tried to slice through her and Maka was only just able to bounce the hit back.

The giant claw moved back in the direction of its owner which was most definitely a witch based upon her outfit, but not the witch they had been searching for.

Her hair was almost dark orange in color and her eyes seemed to have a cat like quality to them and were bright green in color and for some reason she even had whisker like marks on her cheeks which matched the ginger cat ears protruding from her hair. As for her outfit she stuck to the tiger design with lots of stripes and even a stripes tail which was rather long.

"Who the hell are you?!" Maka demanded as she pointed her scythe at the witch.

"Aww, not even a hello?" the witch purred as she jumped from her post in a tree and landed just in front of Maka. "Aren't you a rude little girl? I guess Lady Medusa was right when she said that you had no manners~" she chimed as she jumped gracefully away before Maka could try attacking her again.

"You're working for Medusa?" Maka growled.

"Nyahah. Thank you for pointing out the obvious." she smiled as she sat on her tail similarly to how Medusa did with her arrows. "But back to your question my name is Tigress."

Maka rolled her eyes. "How original now why don't you tell me where your 'Lady Medusa' is?" she was getting tired of this Tigress woman.

"Aww, but that takes some of the fun out of it all, she wants you to find her yourselves. That's part of the game dontcha know?" Tigress said. "But for the sake of being nice maybe a hiint?"

Maka lowered the blade a bit, "How about the full answer?"

"Take it or leave it~~"

Rolling her eyes, Maka nodded, "Fine, spit it out."

The witch pointed to the area around the lake. "That's a good hint for you I think, and as a bonus for your 'good manners' I think I'll even give you the means to make your hunt a bit easier~"

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Maka asked but instead of giving Maka a straight answer the witch only snapped her fingers as the giant tiger claws grabbed her and Soul in it's grasp as they were covered in a bright light.

Maka and Soul struggled against it to absolutely no avail as it eventually released its grip on them. Dropping them to the ground unharmed. Only thing is that when it did let go, Maka and Soul didn't exactly look...right.

Maka's light blonde pigtails were soon replaced by similarly colored short haired ears as her entire body was a similar color save for a long black stripe along her back and her forepaws which were white. Her eyes were of course the same shade as green as they had always been.

Soul on the other hand, was given shaggy white ears along with the majority of his white fur which was filled with black stripes going along his entire spine down to his tail, his eyes remained their blood red in color of course though they seemed slightly more brown than red.

As the two new cats blinked to try and regain their bearings the tiger witch giggled in amusement, "D'awww, now aren't you two the cutest little things~ You're so fluffy!" she exclaimed as she jumped down down beside them and pat Maka's head.

"What the hell are you talking about we're not-" Maka realized the witch was far too tall and that she herself was standing on all fours, looking down she saw her paws, "Shit!"

Soul was confused for a moments before he noticed he had an extra limb coming from his back side, his tail, "Not cool!" he yowled as he tried to stand like a person only to fail.

"See? Cute wittle kitties~Now why don't you be good little kitties and scurry off before I have to get a broom." Tigress taunted as she began walking away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Maka screeched, "Turn us back now!" she tried to chase the witch but kept tripping up on her legs.

Tigress waved to them before leaving on the cliche witch's broom leaving Maka and Soul stuck where they were as cats.

"We need to find the others." Maka said as she tried to hold in her anger.

"That's going to be a bit hard considering we're cats now and are struggling with just walking like normal." Soul pointed out, rather pissed off himself.

"So what are we supposed to do!? I can't even tell where we are since we're so small now." she grumbled as she looked around, at least her sight was better in the dark now.

Soul shakily walked over to her, already getting a bit more used to using his new legs, "Calm down, we'll figure this out, let's just find a place to stay the night for now, being in the open is giving me the creeps."

She nodded, "Alright I guess, and the walking could give us some practice with our legs too I suppose."

He gave an odd looking smile, even as a cat his teeth were abnormally sharp, "That's the spirit, now let's try going this way I think I see some pine trees."

She started walking in that direction slowly, "Alright, we'd better hurry up then if we want to get there in time to actually rest." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, here is another chapter and I pinky promise Tigress will be the only OC in this whole thing, i just needed a witch to fill the part and unfortunately Blair doesn't count and there are already plenty of fics where she is the one to change the characters into cats. Now, to whoever reads this thank you so much! I really appreciate it even if you don't have an account on this site! So expect a new chapter eventually, then our heroes will meet some other kitties<strong>


End file.
